Mono-methyl substituted phenols are known also as cresols. It is well-known that cresols and other methylated phenols are very useful materials. They may be used as resin intermediates, and as solvents for wire enamel. Also, they may be used as intermediates in the preparation of a variety of products such as pesticides, vitamins and nonflammable functional fluids.
It is known that alkylated cresols can be prepared from t-butyl-substituted cresols by two separate and distinct operations, namely debutylation and alkylation. It would be desirable, however, to accomplish this transformation in a single, continuous process. Our invention is directed to such a process (or method).